Renji no Tan'joubi
by Nighty Sha
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Renji, et Kira et Hinamori cherchent le cadeau idéal... avec de l'aide ? [Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Izuru. Yaoi implicite]


**Ficeuse : **Nighty  
**Disclaimer :** Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Pas sérieux, court, un peu de OOC pour Kira et Hinamori…#honte#  
**Pairings (implicite) :** Byakuya x Renji, Ichimaru x Kira  
**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Renji, et Kira et Hinamori cherchent à lui faire un cadeau…avec de l'aide ?  
(Je vous étouffe de fic Bleach en ce moment...Hé, faut que je m'occupe quand mon internet meurt, hein.)

A Nelja : Merci pour ta précédente review...et le commentaire sur le japonais ! Je ne fais pas vraiment gaffe à ce que j'écris et j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas tout le monde qui comprend... je vais essayer de freiner mon élan !

**Lexique :**

_Taiyaki _: le plat préféré de Renji. Ce sont des petits gâteaux sucrés, typiquement japonais, en forme de poisson. (ça se donne des airs de bourrin et ça raffole des sucreries… j'aime Renji.)  
_Taisha_ : quartier général des différentes divisions du Gotei 13

* * *

**Renji no Tan'joubi**

* * *

« …T…tu es sûr que c'est une…bonne idée ? » 

« Me demande pas ça à moi ! C'est TON idée, je te signale. »

« Mais…je pensais que ça ferait plaisir à Abarai-kun si on _lui_ demandait son avis… »

« J'en doute pas, mais… »

« Kira-kun, maintenant qu'on est là… »

Les deux _fukutaichou_ se regardèrent avant de retourner la tête vers la porte du bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. Aucun des deux n'avaient élevé la voix depuis leur arrivée…dix minutes auparavant.  
Mais c'en était trop pour le lieutenant de la troisième division qui fit demi-tour :

« Vas-y toute seule Hinamori-chan. »

« K…Kira-kun, tu vas pas faire ça ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va nous tuer si on le dérange ! Et je ne tiens pas à mourir ! »

Le blond déglutit en retournant la tête vers l'imposante porte et croisa le regard indigné de son ancienne camarade de classe.

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Abarai-kun ! » reprit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

« Je sais, merci. Mais de là à aller demander à… non, on devrait s'en tenir à ton idée de Taiyaki géant. C'est moins dangereux et ça lui fera toujours plaisir ! »

« Mais on lui offre des Taiyaki tous les ans, Kira-kun…en plus je doute que je parvienne à faire un Taiyaki géant d'ici à ce soir. Tu ne m'aides jamais àles faire.»

Après un silence, ils échangèrent un soupir désespéré de concert. Le lieutenant de la 5ème division pencha la tête sur le côté, observant la porte comme si elle pouvait voir à travers. Puis, peu assurée :

« Je suis sûre que…Kuchiki taichou n'est pas si terrible que ça, après tout… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? »

« KYAH ! »

Hinamori, surprise par la voix qui venait de surgir derrière elle, se retrouva dans les bras de Kira. Se remettant de leur frayeur commune, ils reconnurent avec étonnement le capitaine Aizen qui les considérait d'un air dubitatif.

« A…Aizen taichou ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Hinamori-chan…ce n'était pas une raison pour me sauter dessus… »

« Ah ! Gomen nasai, Kira-kun ! »

Elle descendit précipitamment des bras de Kira, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son supérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer que ce n'était pas drôle et qu'elle était déjà assez stressée comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute, cependant un détail lui échappait…que venait faire le capitaine de la cinquième division dans le Taisha de la sixième division ?…

« Mais…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Aizen taichou ? »

« Je passais dire un mot à Kuchiki taichou avant de rendre un rapport, en fait…et vous-même ? Tiens, il est devenu rare de te voir sans Ichimaru, Izuru-kun. »

« H…hai…mais c'est mon jour de congés aujourd'hui… » bégaya Kira, qui ne semblait pas ravi de se trouver ici à discuter et aurait préféré rentrer vite fait au Taisha de sa propre division pour s'y planquer.

Aizen regarda les deux jeunes gens sans trop chercher à comprendre leur trouble apparent et retourna son attention sur la porte gravée de l'insigne magistrale de la 6ème division :

« Oh mais vous veniez voir Kuchiki taichou, vous aussi ? S'il ne répond pas, il doit être dans sa paperasse. Il suffit d'ouvrir. »

« Ah heu…non Aizen taichou c'est à dire que… »

Hinamori ne put finir sa phrase que déjà son capitaine ouvrait la porte, tout sourire derrière ses lunettes. Les deux _fukutaichou_ se seraient liquéfiés sur place s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir…

« Il va nous tuer, hein… »

« Kira-kun… J'ai été très heureuse de vous connaître, toi et Abarai-kun… »

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, ils étaient tout deux plantés devant le large bureau du capitaine Kuchiki visiblement affairé à la signature de plusieurs documents comme l'avait suggéré Aizen. Documents qui avaient l'air de royalement jouer sur ses nerfs. Il releva la tête vers eux, semblant à peine surpris de leur présence.

« Le lieutenant de la troisième division et celui de la cinquième division sans leurs capitaines qui demandent à me voir… ? »

Comment ça 'sans leurs capitaines'… ?  
Pris d'un horrible pressentiment, Hinamori et Kira se retournèrent d'un même homme : Aizen s'était volatilisé et ils ne restaient plus qu'eux face au très imposant _roku-bantai taichou._

« Aizen taichou, sale traître… » marmonna Kira en cachant son visage dans sa main.

« Ano…Kuchiki taichou… »

La jeune fukutaichou prit une grande inspiration et s'inclina, donnant un coup de coude à son acolyte pour qu'il fasse de même :

« En fait nous venions vous demander un service ! »

Byakuya haussa un sourcil : c'était un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas tous les jours sous les yeux. Remettant le nez dans ses papiers, il fit un geste de la main pour les inviter à se relever.

« Quel est-il ? »

« Eh bien… (Kira-kun, ne me laisse pas faire tout le travail toute seule !) »

« (que veux-tu que je dise ?…) »

« (pff, j'ai compris…) En fait…heu…il se trouve que… qu'aujourd'hui c'est heu… l'anniversaire d'Abarai-kun… »

« Je suis au courant. »

Hinamori dut se raccrocher à la manche de Kira pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre quant à cette révélation. Révélation qu'elle n'aurait pas cru si elle ne sortait pas de la bouche du capitaine lui-même. Même chose pour Kira qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore conscient et sur ses deux jambes, d'ailleurs. Kuchiki Byakuya _au courant _de quelque chose concernant un de ses subordonnés ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on avait l'habitude d'entendre dans le Seireitei.

« Ah heu…si vous êtes _au courant_, tant mieux… » reprit Hinamori en se remettant du choc.

Elle inspira de nouveau avant de continuer sa phrase :

« Bien…en fait… nous avions pensé que ça ferait très plaisir à Abarai-kun si vous nous aidiez à lui trouver un cadeau ! Comme vous êtes son supérieur et que…enfin…ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça… »

« (Hinamori-chan. Si on sort d'ici vivants, rappelle-moi de te demander de m'achever...) »

« (Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade pour m'avoir laissé tout faire, pas de problème.) »

Il y eut un court silence suivant la requête d'Hinamori.

« Oh… ce n'est que ça. »

_Que ça_ ?  
Il y avait dans cette pièce deux personnes très soulagées de ne pas voir _senbonzakura_ dégainé dans l'instant même mais qui avaient du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils entendaient.  
Le capitaine de la 6ème division avait abandonné sa paperasse et considérait les deux _fukutaichou_ qui lui faisaient face, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. Puis, il reprit la parole avec un indescriptible sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui manqua de faire réellement s'effondrer ses interlocuteurs au bord de la syncope :

« Mais je lui ai déjà offert son cadeau, vous savez. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit donc très utile que je vous aide. »

Deux regards franchement incrédules se plantèrent dans le sien. Kuchiki taichou qui faisait des cadeaux ? Etaient-ils dans le bon Seireitei où s'étaient-ils trompés de dimension temporelle en pensant se rendre au Taisha de la 6ème division ?

« Vous veniez également le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais lui faire part de votre présence. »

Trop étonnés pour réagir, Kira et Hinamori laissèrent Byakuya quitter son bureau avant de se rendre compte que non seulement il étaient seuls, mais qu'en plus il se passait de plus en plus de choses étranges ici-bas.

Après de longs moment silencieux, Kira remarqua un détail qu'il aurait… préféré occulté.

« Hinamori-chan. Nous revenons des appartements d'Abarai-kun, n'est-ce pas… »

« Hai…mais il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi ça ? »

Le _fukutaichou_ de la troisième division passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs et pointa du doigt la direction que le capitaine avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait d'être aux ordres d'Ichimaru Gin… il avait acquis à ses côtés une perspicacité dont il se serait bien passé.

« Kuchiki taichou a pris le couloir par la droite, et ce n'est pas le chemin menant aux quartiers des membres de la sixième division… c'est la direction opposée. Par là, ce sont les quartiers du clan Kuchiki. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Abarai-kun peut bien faire dans l'aile réservée à la famille du capitaine ? »

Silence concerté.

« Tu penses qu'il est allé voir Rukia-san ? » reprit très sérieusement Hinamori.

Kira poussa un profond soupir en tapotant l'épaule de son amie.

« Ah… comme j'envie ton innocence, Hinamori-chan… »

« Nani ? »

« Non rien… ce n'est pas grave. »

Il hocha la tête gravement et se retourna en direction de la porte avant de changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'aimerais quitter les lieux le plus vite poss… »

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Kira avait sans doute été chat dans une autre vie, car il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer qu'il n'ait pas succombé à la terrible crise cardiaque qu'il avait manqué de faire en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kuchiki Byakuya qui revenait à l'instant. Il devait avoir plusieurs vies.  
Le capitaine, qui remettait correctement son écharpe sur ses épaules, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la frayeur qu'il venait de faire aux deux lieutenants, et il reprenait maintenant tranquillement sa place derrière son bureau. Visiblement, il était encore plus pressé de finir ses obligations sur papier qu'auparavant et son nouveau sourire glaçait au sang ses interlocuteurs figés.

« Renji m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses excuses, mais pour le moment il n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit et encore moins de se lever. » déclara-t-il entre deux signatures, « mais il vous verra sans doute ce soir s'il s'est remis d'ici-là. »

Constatant le silence des amis de son vice-capitaine, il consentit à relever la tête de sa paperasse un instant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kira pour piquer un fard phénoménal et saisir Hinamori par le bras.

« Ah, ce n'est pas grave, nous repasserons ce soir ! Ex…Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé ! »

« H…Hai ! Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé ! »

La seconde d'après, ils avaient déserté les lieux et courraient à travers les couloirs pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Taisha de la sixième division.

« O…où va-t-on au juste, Kira-kun ? » questionna au bout d'un moment Hinamori qui n'avait pas trop compris la précipitation de son ami.

« Eh bien… aux cuisines de la cinquième division, je présume. A deux on devrait venir à bout de ce Taiyaki géant. »

-------

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée…

« Nee, Ichimaru taichou ? »

« Nani ka, Izuru ? »

« …c'est quand déjà, votre anniversaire ? »


End file.
